Nimm meine Hand
Meine Tochter, Klein und unschuldig bist du auf diese Welt gekommen. Sie ist groß und voller Gefahren, doch nimmst du meine Hand, dann zeige ich dir einen Weg voller Wunder und dein Leben wird zu einem Märchen, welches selbst in den schönsten Geschichten nicht zu finden sein wird. Ich begleite dich auf deinem Pfad und solltest du eines Tages von diesem abkommen, so helfe ich dir wieder den richtigen zu finden. Du bist mein ein und alles und der einzige Grund, weshalb ich noch lebe. Durch dein neuentstandenes Leben hast du meinem alten wieder einen Sinn gegeben. Ohne dich wäre ich weiter auf diesem Weg gewandelt, doch dein kleines, helles Licht rettete mich. Jetzt möchte ich dir helfen, genauso, wie du mir geholfen hast. Nimm meine Hand. Du glaubst nicht welche Abenteuer wir zusammen erleben können, wie viele Erinnerungen wir sammeln und was für Momente noch auf dich und mich warten. Weder mag ich dein Prinz sein, der für dich gegen einen Drachen kämpfen würde, noch ein König der dich an seiner Seite sitzen hat. Auch wenn ich in deinen Augen sehe, wie du dir all das vorstellst, so muss ich dir leider sagen, dass ich das nicht sein kann. Ich will dir helfen den Prinzen zu finden, der mir dabei hilft dein reines Herz zu beschützen, selbst an den Tagen, an denen ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage bin. Ich will der König in deinen Träumen sein, doch der Platz, der für dich bestimmt ist, sollte nicht für die Ewigkeit sein. Er sollte leer sein, nicht weil du tot bist, sondern weil du lebst, die Welt erkundest und auf deine Weise dein Glück in deiner eigenen Geschichte findest. Nimm meine Hand. Wenn du nach oben schaust, was siehst du dann? Du sagst es sind die Sterne, aber bist du dir dabei auch ganz sicher? Sieh genau hin und vielleicht spürst du ihre Blicke, wie sie mit einem hellen und warmen Lächeln auf dich herabschauen. Irgendwann werde auch ich dort oben sein und wenn du dann wieder in den Nachthimmel schaust, bin ich da und wache über dich. Jeder Albtraum, der dich heimsucht, wird von mir weggepustet, wie eine Wolke, die sich dann langsam in Luft auflöst. Irgendwann, wenn du dein Glück gefunden hast, wirst du schweben und am Ende wirst du fliegen. Du glaubst mir nicht? Du wirst es sehen und wenn es passiert, dann warte ich dort oben auf dich, doch bis das passiert, vergeht noch eine lange Zeit. Nimm meine Hand und ich führe dich zu den Orten, die dein kleines Herz niemals vergessen wird. Es werden Dinge passieren. Einige davon sind wunderschön und andere versuchen dich in einen Abgrund zu ziehen, aus dem du nicht mehr alleine herauskommst. Wenn das passiert, dann bin ich da und helfe dir. Selbst wenn die Wolke, um dich herum, immer dunkler zu werden scheint, bin ich an deiner Seite und beschütze dich. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben und ich könnte mir niemals verzeihen, sollte dir etwas passieren. Jetzt stehen wir hier am Abgrund und wir wissen was passiert, wenn du hinunter springst. Als ich dir von den Sternen erzählt habe, wurden deine kleinen Augen ganz groß, konntest meinen Worten kaum glauben und jetzt sehnst du dich immer mehr nach diesen Ort. Das Leuchten ist verschwunden und übrig geblieben ist nur ein leichtes, schimmerndes Glänzen, versteckt unter all deinen Tränen. Niemals könnte ich diesen Anblick vergessen, als du mir deinen innerlichen Wunsch erzählt hattest. Es machte mich traurig und du brachst mir fast mein altes Herz, aber ich habe dir versprochen dein Glück in diesem Leben zu finden. Nimm meine Hand und ich halte das Wort, welches ich dir gegeben habe. Der Weg vor uns hat schon lange sein Ende gefunden. Langsam drehen wir uns beide um und schauen zurück auf die vielen Meilen, verziert mit schönen Erinnerungen und Momenten. Ob es der richtige war, kann ich dir nicht sagen, doch selbst wenn es der falsche gewesen ist, so macht es keinen Unterschied, denn er hätte immer an diesem Ort geendet. Endlich nimmst du meine Hand, hältst dich an mir fest. Bald wird dein Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen, dann werden du und ich nach oben gehen zu den anderen leuchtenden Gesichtern. Ich sehe dich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an und frage: "Bist du bereit, mein Engel?". Du nickst und ich sehe wie eine Träne deine Wange hinunterrinnt. "Ja, papa...Ich will, dass dieser Albtraum endlich ein Ende hat...lass uns nach oben gehen, damit ich diese Last nicht mehr tragen muss...". Zärtlich wiche ich dir deine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gehe einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Mein Fuß schwebt über dem Nichts und langsam falle ich nach vorne, schließe dabei meine Augen, bereit zu fliegen an unseren Ort. Die Luft peitscht mir entgegen und ich warte sehnsüchtig auf diesen einen Moment. Ich fühle mich federleicht, fast schon, als würde ich dein Gewicht nicht mehr spüren. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und was ich sehe, bricht mein altes Herz. Du stehst noch immer dort oben. Meine Hand hast du losgelassen und schaust nun mit einer emotionslosen Maske zu mir hinunter. Das letzte was ich von dir sehe, ist das leichte Schimmern in deinen Augen, bevor mein Körper auf dem Boden aufschlägt und mich die Dunkelheit umfängt. Warum hast du meine Hand nicht genommen? Sie stand ganz still vor der riesigen Schlucht. Ihr Blick war noch immer fixiert auf den Leichnam ihres Vaters, welcher sich so eben in den Tod gestürzt hatte. Ihr Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. "Danke....papa....". Sie drehte sich herum und sie lächelte wieder nach einer langen Zeit. Vor ihr lag ein weiter Weg, doch ob es der richtige war, das wusste sie nicht. Das spielte jedoch jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Selbst wenn es der falsche wäre, so ist es doch ihr ganz eigener Weg..... Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod